The Abduction Of Wally West
by 8stardragonball
Summary: While walking home from school, 12 year old Wally West is approached by a CCPD Detective who has less then noble intentions...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything, if I did Young Justice would last indefinitely. This Fic, like many Wally Fics, is an AU were Wally is living with Barry and Iris. Also since Young Justice Outsiders had Harper Row living in Happy Harbor I decided to make Kyle Rayner a resident of Central City, mostly because I like his friendship with Wally in the Pre-Flashpoint comics. This story is set one year before Wally becomes Kid Flash._

**The Abduction of Wally West**

**Chapter One: Deception **

**Central City/****Spisak Junor High,**

**February 16: 2007**

When the final bell rang, 12 year old Wally West let out a sigh of relief. It's not that he hated school, but this week had been hell. Wally had to study all week for a math and history test that, for some reason, had been scheduled for the same day! Wally was confident that he aced them, but still it had left him with little to no free time. Fortunately, with the bell rung, Wally and his fellow classmates were now free until Monday.

As Wally begin to gather his backpack and other belongings from his desk, he was approached by his best friend Kyle Rayner.

"Want to hit up the comic shop at the mall on the way home? Hyperion Earth One Vol 1 is finally out, and the early reviews online say it's REALLY good!" said Kyle excitedly.

Wally had met Kyle the year before when they first started Junior High together, the two becoming fast friends. The green eyed, black haired 12 year old LOVED comic books and superheroes as much as Wally loved science and the Flash. Of course, Wally also loved comics, but Kyle was downright obsessed! Wally remembered the first time he had been over to the Rayner's house, the bookshelves in Kyle's bedroom were full of trade paperbacks, omnibus's and manga. There, He and Wally would spends hours reading the various books in Kyle's massive collection, all the while arguing over who was the better superhero, Green Lantern (Kyle's Favorite) or the Flash (Wally's Favorite)?

"Aren't the Earth One books meant for MATURE readers?" Asked Wally raising and eyebrow.

"Come ON Wally! This time next year we're going to be 13! Teenagers! Besides it's not as explicate as Marvel MAX and MOST certainly not as graphic then Kid Hyperion-Prime in Unlimited Crisis!" explained Kyle as Wally rolled his eyes.

"So you coming?" Kyle asked, Wally shook his head.

"I can't, Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris and I are going out to dinner tonight. Maybe we can meet up at the mall tomorrow?" asked Wally and Kyle smiled.

"Sure! See you then Wally!" said Kyle as he turned to leave the classroom.

With his friend and other classmates having now departed, Wally slipped on his backpack and left the classroom, thus beginning the trek home to his Aunt and Uncle…

* * *

Wally was about halfway home when he heard the police siren. He turned around to see a black, unmarked police car pull up beside him. A second later a man dressed in a black suit and a police badge strapped to his belt stepped out of the car. Based on his appearance, Wally guessed the man was in his mid to late 30s.

"Wally West?" the man, who had brown eyes and hair, asked as he walked up too Wally.

"Y-yes…?" the 12 year old responded timidly, unsure as to what was going on.

"My name is Nicholas Pike. I'm a detective with the Central City Police Department. I'm friends with your Uncle Barry, he's the one who sent me to get you."

"Why?" Wally asked confused. His uncle had mentioned Pike before. Barry had made him out to be an arrogant pain in the ass who thought he was smarter then everyone. Wally didn't think Barry would ever consider that kind of person his friend.

"I'm sorry son…but there was a terrible accident…" Pike began "45 minutes ago your Aunt's car was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. She…was hurt pretty bad…"

"Aunt Iris was in accident?! Is she okay?! She…she's not…?" panic began to overtake Wally.

Three years ago, Wally's parents, Rudy and Mary West, had been killed in car accident when Wally was 9. After their deaths, his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, who had been newlyweds at the time, had taken him in without hesitation. It hadn't been easy, but the unconditional love Barry and Iris had for their nephew had helped Wally get through this dark period.

Now here was Detective Pike, telling him that history was repeating itself. Pike put a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"She's stable, but the accident left her in a coma. When your uncle got the call he raced straight to the hospital to be with her. As he was leaving the station he remembered you would be getting out of school. He wanted me to take you straight to him!"

Wally tried to process everything the detective had just told him. If Aunt Iris was truly hurt, Wally knew his uncle would rush to her side. It was plausible that whatever animosity Barry had for Pike would be put aside in a moment of crisis. Plus…Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris had _ALWAYS_ told Wally that he could trust the police. Still…

"Before I go with you, can I see your badge?" asked Wally.

Pike obliged, handing his badge over so the boy could look at it. Wally examined it carefully until he was satisfied it was real.

"Okay, I'll go with you" said Wally as he followed the detective back to his car. Pike holding the passenger door open for him as Wally threw his backpack into the backseat.

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure everything will work out just fine…" said Pike.

He closed the passenger door as Wally buckled his seat-belt. Pike then returned to the driver's seat, adjusted his mirror, turned on the ignition as he put the car into driver and drove off…

* * *

**Central City**

**Suburbs/ Allen Residence**

As Iris West-Allen pulled her car into the driveway she let out a loud yawn. It had been a LONG day at GBS. Galaxy Broadcasting had her conduct interviews with both Lex Luthor and Veronica Cale as well as making her fill in for Cat Grant, who was out sick because of food poisoning. Thankfully they had gotten someone else to cover the night shift, leaving Iris free to spend the evening with her husband and nephew. Iris still couldn't believe it had been three years since Wally had started living with her and Barry after Rudy and Mary had been killed in a car accident. Iris missed her older brother and sister-in-law dearly, but she knew that Rudy and Mary would be happy knowing that Wally was in good hands.

Iris exited her car and checked the mailbox. After gathering the mail she went to the front door, pulled out her keys, and let herself into the house.

"Wally? You here?" Iris called out for her nephew but there was no reply. Iris walked up the stairs to Wally's bedroom to see if he was there. As she opened the door, Iris could see that the room, adorned in Flash memorabilia and an unmade bed, was empty. Iris found it amusing that Wally worshiped the Flash, yet was completely oblivious to the fact that his Uncle Barry was the famed superhero.

Barry and Iris both knew that they would have to let Wally in on the secret one day, but for now they thought it would be safer too keep him in the dark.

_Strange…He should have been home but now…, _Iris thought

The reason Barry and Iris had moved to these suburbs was because to their proximity to the various schools and shopping districts. Because of this closeness to their home and the fact that both Iris and her husband worked relatively long hours in the city at CCPD and GBS News respectively, Wally usually walked himself home from school. Barry and Iris defiantly planned on having kids of their own one day, but the addition of Wally and the long hours had caused the two to put those plans on hold…at least for now…Barry was only 30 and Iris was 24, they had _plenty_ of time.

After leaving her nephew's bedroom Iris made her way to her and Barry's room, picked up the phone on the nightstand and dialed Maura Rayner.

"Hello?" the voice, who Iris recognized as Maura's, asked.

"Maura, its Iris. Is Wally there? He hasn't come home yet"

"Kyle mentioned something about stopping at the mall on the way home, Wally's probably with him…" said Maura as Iris let out an annoyed sigh.

'I hope that kid didn't forget we had dinner plans? Oh well, with Barry's chronic lateness, it won't make any difference. Talk to you tomorrow, okay Maura?"

"Have a good night Iris" said Maura Rayner as she hung up.

Iris then proceeded to change out of her works clothes and get ready for dinner with Barry and Wally…

* * *

**Van Buren ****Bridge**

"Detective Pike…why are we leaving Central City? Aren't you taking me to Central City General?" asked Wally as Nicholas Pike drove his car across the Van Buren Bridge that connected Central City, Missouri and Keystone City, Kansas. Pike turned to Wally and smiled.

"I'm sorry Wally, I should have specified. Your Aunt Iris isn't at the local hospitals. She had to be taken to a _SPECIAL_ facility in Smallville…"

"You…your taking me to Smallville?" asked Wally wearily and Pike nodded.

"That's right kiddo, the doctor looking after your aunt is a specialist…"

"What…what is his name?" asked Wally, trying suppress the anxiety that was starting to creep into his voice.

"Dr. Osterman, he's originally from Manhattan…" said Pike, his voice sounding calm and natural as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. Wally stared at him suspiciously as he tried to calm himself.

_Come on Walls…it CAN'T be what you're thinking. Detective Pike is a police officer, He works with Uncle Barry at CCPD. You saw his Badge, it was defiantly real. He has no reason to hurt you…he's not…he can't possibly be…"_

"How about we get something to eat?" Pike asked, interrupting Wally's train of thought "It's going to be awhile before we reach our destination, how does Big Belly Burger sound?"

"I…I suppose that's okay…" said Wally as he looked out the window, taking one last look at Central City as they got off the bridge and crossed into Keystone…

* * *

**Central City Police Department**

CSI Barry Allen, who was also secretly the superhero known as The Flash, was about to head home when his cell phone went off. Looking at the Caller ID, Barry saw that it was his wife Iris.

"Hay Honey..." said Barry he answered is cell "I know…I KNOW…I'm running late AGAIN, but if you give me a second to get out the back door I'll…"

"Barry, Wally is missing!" said Iris, her voice fearful.

Barry's eyes widened

"Missing? What do you mean missing?!" asked Barry, who was now fully alert.

"I don't know where he is! When I got home the house was empty. I…I…called Maura, she said she thought Wally had gone to the mall with Kyle…but…"

Iris took a deep breath, giving herself a moment to calm down.

"Maura called me back five minutes ago when Kyle got home. According to him Wally headed straight home when class ended. Barry…that's only a 10…maybe a 15 minute walk from the school to our house and Wally's been missing for over an hour and a half! What…what if something HAPPENED to him on his way home. What if…what if someone TOOK him? I…Oh GOD Barry…what if one of your enemies figured out who you really are?!"

Barry shuddered at the thought. Barry knew that one of the dangers to being a superhero was that it could potentially put his friends and family at risk. It's was why secret identities were considered a necessity in his line of work, for even someone as fast as the Flash couldn't be EVERYWHERE at once! If his identity had been made public, Barry knew there would be no shortage of criminals who would try to get at him through Iris and Wally.

For the moment though, Barry forced these thoughts out his head as he came up with a plan of action.

"Iris, listen to me. We _WILL_ find Wally! I'm going to start looking from him right after I talk to Singh. We may not see eye to eye on certain things, but the second I tell my Captain that our nephew is missing, I have no doubt he will have every cop in Central City looking high and low for Wally!" Said Barry, is confidence raising Iris's spirts a little.

"Do…you want me to call the Garrick's?" Iris asked.

Barry thought for second.

"No point. Jay and Joan are on a cruise in the middle of the Atlantic, the chance to successfully reaching them…Wait! In the nightstand next to my side of the bed, there are emergency numbers for Hal, Bruce and Oliver!"

"I'll call them! Barry…Barry _please…" _ Barry could hear Iris starting to sob "He's…ALL I have left of my brother, if I…if _we _lose him…" Her voice cracked.

Barry wished that he could stay on the line to comfort his wife, but he needed to start looking for Wally, every second counted.

"Iris…I'm sorry but I have to go now. I promise you, as soon as I inform Singh the Flash will turn Central and Keystone City…NO…the whole STATE upside-down until Wally is found!"

With that Barry hung up. It took him only a minute to find Captain David Singh and inform him of the situation. Then Barry slipped out the back of the station and found a deserted alley. Confident that no one was around, Barry Allen pulled out his Flash Ring and pressed the button that released his compressed costume. With a quick dash of super speed, Barry Allen changed into his iconic red suit, becoming the Flash, defender of Central City and the fastest man alive...

* * *

**3 Miles Outside of Keystone City**

As he thought about it over and over again, 12 year old Wally West realized that Detective Pike's story didn't add up. If Aunt Iris was really hurt, Uncle Barry would have called the school and had him pulled from class! Also, Pike had claimed that Aunt Iris had been taken to Smallville, but that didn't make any sense! Both Central and Keystone City had top of the of the line hospitals, Smallville was just a small farm town, there was NO reason to take her there! Despite his attempts to convince himself otherwise, Wally West had, inevitably, come to realize exactly what was happening to him…

_I'm being KIDNAPPED! , _Wally thought, frightened.

Worse, his abductor wasn't a random stranger, but rather a **POLICE OFFICER!** A person who worked _WITH_ and _KNEW_ his uncle! Someone who had used his knowledge of Wally's family to get the red headed 12 year old into his car!

Then, as they pulled into the Big Belly Burger drive thru, Pike put his hand on Wally knee…

Wally bite his lower lip, suppressing the urge to scream.

"Know what you want kiddo?" Pike asked as if everything about this was completely normal. Wally shook his head no.

"Not hungry? Oh well suit yourself…" said Pike as he pulled his car up to the order window.

Wally paid no mind to whatever food Pike was ordering. Instead, he quickly took in his surroundings. They were in the outskirts of Keystone, aka the middle of nowhere! If Wally was going to make a move he needed to do it now. There was no other cars in line for the drive thru and the parking lot was mostly empty, Wally assumed that the few cars that were there belonged to employees. For a moment Wally thought about running into Big Belly Burger…but decided against it, he wanted to get as far away from Pike as possible! Also he was afraid that the staff wouldn't believe him, after all Pike was a member of the CCPD, and he was just a kid! And then…Pike would have him cornered!

As Pike moved his car up to the pickup window, Wally carefully undid his seat-belt and moved himself closer to Pike, putting the boy in reaching distance of the steering wheel.

As Pike pulled out his wallet to pay for his food, Wally lunged forward and reached for the car keys, pulling them out of the ignition! Unfortunately Pike noticed this and quickly grabbed Wally's right wrist! Pike's face was red with anger…

"What do you think…?"

Before Nicholas Pike could finish his sentence, Wally re-positioned himself and, as hard as he could, kicked the detective right in the face! The force of the kick breaking Pike's nose!

"FUCK! You little shit!"

As Pike tried to stop the bleeding to his nose, Wally opened the passenger side door and bolted, throwing Pike's keys into a nearby storm drain as he made a break for the open road, preying he would see a passing car. But it was getting dark and the road was empty. With no other alternative, Wally started screaming as pure adrenaline carried him away from Pike and Big Belly Burger.

"Help! Someone help me! I've been kidnapped!" Wally cried, praying to God that someone…ANYONE…would come to his rescue!

As Wally continued to gain distance, Pike had recovered from his injury. He went to the glove compartment on the passenger's side of his car an opened it, revealing his standard issue CCPD pistol.

"You just **HAD **to make this difficult didn't kid?! I was hoping to have some **FUN **with you before I had to use this…" Pike said as he turned off his gun's safety "…but now you've left me no choice…"

With his gun in hand, Nicholas Pike stepped out of the car and began to pursue his prey into the dark Kansas night…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: **__Okay…I'm considering changing this story to M because of some references to sensitive subject matter. Please let me know your thoughts._

**Chapter 2: Search and Rescue **

**Downtown Central City**

At his top speed, it had taken Barry Allen, the Flash, a little over 2 hours to search the entirety of Central and Keystone Cities. Barry had looked in every Building, Park, Mall, Warehouse, Parking Garage…_LITERALLY __EVERYWHERE_ in the "Gem Cities" And yet there was nothing.

No trace of Wally West! Even with an Amber Alert as well as the CCPD and KCPD helping with the search, it was as if his 12 year old nephew had vanished off the face of Earth! Barry wanted to believe he would find Wally unharmed, but as the hours went by the same dark thoughts kept creeping into Barry Allen's head…

_I can't find him! I CAN'T FIND HIM! What if I'm too late?! Oh…Oh God help me…what if Wally's already dead?!_

It's was taking Barry everything he had to keep from breaking down. When Wally started living with him and Iris 3 years earlier, Barry had promised himself that he would do everything in their power to keep the kid safe and be a good role model. Now Barry Allen couldn't help but feel like he had failed completely.

As he kept running, Barry thought over is next course of action.

_Wally's not in the cities, which means, assuming he was abducted, his captor may have taken him deeper in state! But which state?! The Gem Cities border Missouri and Kansas! It will take me hours to check just one! If…If I pick the wrong one…_

For the first time since he started looking for Wally, Barry Allen, the Flash, stopped dead in his tracks. Not since his mother's murder 20 years before had he been paralyzed with such fear. Barry KNEW he had to make a decision, but he was absolutely terrified of what could happened to his nephew if he made the wrong one…

* * *

**2 Miles Outside of Keystone City**

Wally wasn't exactly sure how long he had been running, but even taking into account that he was in the process of escaping his own kidnapping, he needed to stop and catch his breath. After today, Wally West would never again complain about the miles that Coach Williamson had forced him and the other kids to run during gym class.

Wally still couldn't believe how deserted this area was. He hadn't seen any passing cars and this far out of Keystone City most of the locals lived spread out across a few dozen farms. Even taking into account his parents death's, 12 year old Wally West had never felt so alone and isolated. The only thing that Wally had seen as he made his escape from Big Belly Burger were rows and rows of corn and 2 broken phone booths. Wally cursed himself for leaving his backpack in Pike's car! There was a cell phone in there that Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris had given him for use in emergencies! Wally figured being kidnapped qualified and in his haste he left it behind with…

"WALLY!" an angry voiced called out from behind him. Wally spun around, all the color left his face when he laid eyes on Nicholas Pike, who was standing just a few feet away from him on the open road. Even from a distance, the boy could see that Pike's nose was still bloodied from his earlier kick, but what really terrified the 12 year old red head was the gun Pike held in his right hand.

_He…followed me! Oh my God he followed me! , _Wally through as he was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of dread. Pike slowly moved himself closer to Wally, putting his hands up in gesture of peace. Wally would have ran, if not for the fact that he was petrified with fear.

"Come on kid, take a deep breath…" Pike said in a calming voice "I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. Just come with me back to the car and I'll take you to your Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry..."

"LIAR!" Wally screamed, his voice containing a mixture of fear and anger "You…you said Aunt Iris was hurt and that Uncle Barry told you to get me! I…I trusted you because you were a Cop!"

It was at this moment that Wally began crying. He didn't want to look weak in front of Pike, but he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You…you…made all that up…so I would go with you! Why?! I…don't understand…we're not rich…and I'm sure you make a decent living as a detective! I don't…this doesn't make any scenes! Why did you kidnap me?!"

Wally waited for a reply. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Pike began to laugh…

"That's…quite the imagination you got their kid…" said Pike, looking Wally right in the eyes "Let's say, hypothetically of course, that you're right. I did make up that story about your aunt and kidnapped you. It wouldn't be for money. You see Wally…there are some people who, like myself, have very specific needs. Needs that are… frowned upon in our society…"

Pike lowered his right arm, leveling his gun and pointing it at Wally.

"You know, I remember when Barry and Iris brought you to the CCPD police picnic that first summer you started living with them" said Pike, his voice sounding nostalgic "With your red hair, bright green eyes and freckles, you were the cutest thing I laid my eyes on. More so then **OTHER** kids I've known…"

In addition to tears, Wally was now shacking, too afraid to move as the detective got closer. Even if he tried to run, Wally knew Pike would just shot him.

"It's a shame, a kid like you would surely have grown to be quite handsome. But after your little stunt back at Big Belly Burger, I don't want to take any chances…"

Then, as Pike's finger moved towards the trigger, a million different thoughts raced through Wally's head…

_I…I'm going to die! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I…I want to go home! I want to see Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris again! I want to finish Middle School! I want to go to the Flash Museum when it opens in the summer! I want to have another sleepover with Kyle! I want to kiss a girl in High School! I want to go to College! I…want to grow up and be a CSI like Uncle Barry! I… I want to tell Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris how much I love them...and that I'm so sorry for being stupid! For letting Pike trick me! For getting myself kidnapped and murdered! They worked so hard to take care of me after Mom and Dad died and now I…_

"Just close your eyes kid. I'll make this quick…" Pike said softly.

Wally West shut his eyes, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks. Nicholas Pike looked around, making sure there were no witnesses. Satisfied that they were alone, Pike proceeded to pull the trigger…

* * *

**Central City Suburbs/Allen Residence**

"…_and still no clues in the disappearance of young Wally West. The 12 year old boy was last seen at Spisak Junor High, wearing a red Flash t-shirt, Blue jeans, a brown leather jacket and…"_

Iris West-Allen shut the television off as she sat on the living room couch. Her entire being filled with a sense of hopelessness.

Iris normally considered herself a strong woman. She had to be, she was the wife of the Flash after all, not to mention all the things she had seen in her career as an investigative reporter. But this…**THIS**…had made her a complete emotional wreak. After she had gotten off the phone with Barry, Iris raced to their bedroom and found the emergency numbers he had mention.

She called Hal Jordan first, only to get his girlfriend Carol Ferris, who explained that Hal was in deep space on a Green Lantern mission and wouldn't be back for at least a week.

Next she tried calling Oliver Queen and instead she got someone called Overwatch. Overwatch, whose voice, despite being distorted sounded female, explained that Green Arrow, along with Black Canary and Speedy were currently fighting a group called the Ninth Circle in Europe.

Finally Iris called the number Barry had for Bruce Wayne and was surprised when she actually heard the Batman's voice.

After a hurried explanation about Wally's disappearance, Bruce told Iris that he would prep the Batwing for imminent departure to Central City and attempt to contact Superman and Wonder Woman while in route. That had definitely raised Iris's spirits a little.

That was an hour and a half ago. Soon after, Iris heard a knock on her door. She opened it, hoping against hope she would see Barry and Wally standing outside, but instead she found two CCPD Detectives, both of whom she recognized as Barry's work colleagues Frank Curtis and Charles Conwell.

"Iris, let me just say that we are so sorry you and Barry have to go through this terrible ordeal. We don't want to disturbed you but…we were hoping to ask some questions. It may help us in the investigation" explained Detective Curtis, his voice fully of sympathy. The bitter cynic in Iris briefly wondered if this sort of thing was routine for them when looking for a missing child.

"Of course, please come in!" said Iris as she held the door open for them. Iris then spent the following hour answering a myriad of different questions.

_When was the last time she and Barry had seen Wally? Did she or Barry have any enemies who would want to hurt their nephew? Have they received any threatening letters or phone calls? Could Wally have run away for any reason? Have they noticed anyone stalking them? Has Wally been having any troubles at school?_

Iris had found these questions incredibly frustrating, mostly because in order to preserve her husband's secret identity as the Flash, she had to dance around many of the Detective's inquires! Iris **KNEW** Barry was out looking for Wally, but a small part of her couldn't help but resent him from leaving her **ALONE** with this!

Once they had finished questioning her, Curtis and Conwell left, once again expressing their deepest sympathies as they went out the front door. After that, Iris tried watching the news only to shut it off halfway through the coverage of Wally's disappearance. Her heart just couldn't take it!

Iris moved her hands to the coffee table and picked up an old photo album that had belonged to Wally's mother, Mary West. Iris had inherited it after the car accident. As she flipped through the album she saw dozens of pictures of Wally and his parents. There was Wally's first birthday party, his first trip to the beach, and his first day of kindergarten and…

Iris gasped when she saw it, tears starting to escape from her eyes…

It was a picture of her, then 12 years old, holding her then newborn baby nephew the day Rudy and Mary had brought Wally home from the hospital. Wally had been so tiny and fragile then and Iris had thought the baby was cutest thing in the whole wide world. She remembered her father telling her to be careful when Rudy handed Wally over to her and Iris swore she would be best aunt any nephew could hope for. As Wally got a little older and Rudy and Mary started looking for a regular babysitter, Iris had jumped at the chance. She spent many an evening entertaining her little nephew, playing games, watching child friendly movies, preparing meals and reading him bed time stories. Some teenagers would have groaned at having to look after their older brother's kid on a regular basis, but for Iris it was literally no trouble. To Iris West, nothing was more important than making sure her nephew was safe and happy.

Then…the accident happened. Rudy and Mary were gone and Wally was left an orphan. Iris and Barry had been babysitting Wally the night they got the call. The look of devastation on then 9 year old Wally's face when Barry and Iris told him that his parents wouldn't be coming home still haunted Iris to this day. That first night after the funeral, when he had moved in with them, Iris had held Wally as he cried himself to sleep.

And now, in her heart of hearts, Iris West-Allen was beginning to think she would never see Wally again. Iris then closed the photo album and pulled it close to her chest, as a steady stream of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wally…my Wally…" Iris whispered as she continued to quietly sob.

* * *

**2 Miles Outside of Keystone City**

When Wally heard Pike's gun go off, he expected to die then and there. But, to too his amazement, nothing happened. He was still alive. As Wally hesitantly opened eyes, his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Standing between Wally West and Nicholas Pike was a man clad in a bright red suit, with yellow boots and a lightning bolt symbol on his chest. Wally had never met him in person before, but EVERYONE in the Gem Cities knew who he was.

The Flash, the Scarlet Speedster, defender of Central and Keystone Cities, and Wally's favorite Superhero. Wally then saw The Flash throw something to the ground. It was a bullet, presumably the same one that Pike had just fired from his gun and attempted to end Wally's life with! Wally's eyes widened in amazement…

_He…He caught the Bullet…FLASH CAUGHT THE BULLET! He…he saved me…, _Wally thought as he was hit with a sense relief. The Flash had saved him, He was going to go home. He was going to see Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris again…

Detective Nicholas Pike on the other hand was absolutely horrified, face conveying shock and terror. The Flash started to walk towards Pike, his fists clutched angrily. In desperation Pike pointed his gun at the hero, even as his hands started to shack.

"L-look man! Stay ba…"

No sooner then had Pike spoke then The Flash had used his super speed to run up and snatch the gun from the detective's hand. Flash then disassembled the weapon in less time than it would have taken Wally and Pike to blink.

Then The Flash went right up to Pike, and raised his right hand…

"**HOW DARE YOU!" **The Flash yelled, his voice full of outrage as he back handed Nicholas Pike, sending the corrupt CCPD detective flying a few feet before he came crashing to the ground! Wally cheered his hero on.

"Get him Flash!" Wally cheered, it felt good to see Pike get some comeuppance for kidnapping him! However the Flash wasn't done with Pike, not by a long shot!

Wally watched as his hero raced over to where Pike had fallen. The Flash went to his knees, put his hands around Pike's neck and started to squeeze. Pike's eye widened, he tried desperately to pull The Flash's hands away from his neck, but it was a futile gesture. The Flash was out for blood!

"Pu…pu…ple…ase…" Pike gasped for air as The Flash began straggling him "I…I…gi…ve…u…p…"

If The Flash heard him, he didn't seem to notice or care, he just continued to squeeze. Wally West had no love for Nicholas Pike, but even he couldn't help but find the scene before him disturbing. The Flash was a superhero. Superheroes didn't kill! They stopped the bad guys and took them to jail…right?

"F-Flash? I…I think that's enough…' Wally started to say, but even then The Flash just ignored the boy and continued to squeeze Pike's throat, even as the detective started to lose consciousness. Then The Flash said something that caught Wally completely off guard…

"I'll kill you! Do you understand me you bastard?! You tried too take Wally from me! From Iris!** I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**"

Wally West was dumbstruck!

The Flash knew his name? He mentioned Aunt Iris and…what did he mean when he said Pike had taken Wally from him? Wally idolized the Flash, even considered himself the Scarlet Speedsters number one fan, but they had **NEVER** met before. Also why was the Flash acting so bloodthirsty?! Pike was a monster sure, but The Flash was taking Wally's kidnapping and attempted murder personally! Also…The Flash's voice, Wally swore it sounded familiar, but where…?

And then it all clicked in Wally's head! He's brain putting all the pieces together! Then, not wasting another second, Wally run towards the Flash, and with all his strength, tried to pull his hero away from Pike, before he did something that Wally knew The Flash would regret and couldn't take back!

"Stop it! STOP! You're killing him! He…He's not **WORTH** it! Don't let him turn you into a killer!" Wally pleaded, but the Flash was too consumed with rage to hear the boy's protest. At least until Wally screamed the words that the Flash hadn't expect to hear…

"**UNCLE BARRY STOP!"**

At that moment, The Flash froze. He quickly let go of Nicholas Pike's neck and recoiled in horror. The detective was alive but unconscious from what the Scarlet Speedster had done to him. The Flash looked at his hands, which were now shacking. Even with his cowl still on Wally could tell that the hero was horrified by what he had just tried to do.

Then there was Wally himself. The kid had been through a lot in the last few hours and The Flash knew that the traumatic events Wally had experienced today would linger for quite a while, but with time, and help from him and Iris, Wally could recover.

As The Flash turned to face Wally, the boy could see tears escaping from the speedster's cowl. Wally also started crying. The Flash then stood up and pulled back his cowl, revealing the blond hair and blue eyed face of Wally's uncle, Barry Allen. Barry then pulled his nephew close, holding him in a tight hug. Wally hugged back, wrapping his arms around his uncle's waist, his head coming to rest on Barry's chest.

Uncle and Nephew held each other in that empty road for quite awhile, neither wanting to let the other go…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**_**:**__ Okay, I am defiantly changing this story to M because of the things mentioned in this chapter. I'm going to try and avoid anything too explicit in future chapter, but I figure better safe than sorry._

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

**Central City Suburbs/Allen Residence**

"Iris…wake up…" said a soft voice as Iris began to stir. After crying her eyes out, Iris West-Allen had fallen asleep on her living room couch, Mary's old photo album still clutched to her chest as she had slept. As Iris opened her eyes she saw who was standing over her.

It was Barry. He was dressed in his red Flash uniform, the cowl pulled down to reveal his blood hair and blue eyes.

"Barry? What…what are you…?" said Iris as she stared at her husband, but as she began to a wake up, the memories of the last few hours came flooding back…

Iris shot up from the couch and grabbed Barry's suit by the collar!

"Tell me you found Wally!_ Please_ Barry…tell me our nephew is safe! I…I _NEED_ him back I..." Iris's words became chocking sobs.

Barry hated seeing Iris like this. Iris had always dotted on Wally, LONG before Barry had come into the picture. She was more than just Wally's aunt. After Rudy and Mary died she had, for all intense and purposes, taken on the role of Wally's mother, just as Barry found himself taking the role of a father. Barry was grateful that he would be giving his wife good news…

"Iris, everything's okay…" Barry began putting a comforting hand on Iris's shoulder. "Wally is alive. I found him and the man who abducted him, Wally's at CCPD right now. David is with him, I would have stayed but I knew it would it be suspicious if Barry Allen didn't show up after hearing of his nephew's rescue, so I ran home to tell you, in a few minutes we should be getting a call"

After Barry explained Iris's exhaled. The heavy cloud of dread that had hug over her these last few hours lifted. She let go of Barry's suit and her expression softened a little. She was still crying, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Oh Thank God…_Thank God_…" said Iris, wiping away the tears from her face before turning to face Barry, her expression hardening as she looked her husband right in the eye.

"Who did this?! Which one of those costumed freaks took Wally?! Tell Me! Was it Captain Cold?! Mirror Master?! The Trick…?!"

"Nicholas Pike…" said Barry, his voice neutral.

Of all the answers her husband could have given her about their nephew's disappearance, this was the very last thing that Iris West-Allen had expected to hear. Iris stared at Barry completely dumfounded as she took a few seconds to process the information.

"N-Nicholas Pike…as in DETECTIVE Nicholas Pike?! That asshole who works with you at the Central City Police Department?! You're telling me that a _POLICE OFFICER,_ someone who is _SUPPOSED _to protect and serve the public, someone who Wally, or any child for that matter would have trusted implicitly, abducted our nephew?!" asked Iris, her voice now becoming angry as Barry nodded his head in confirmation. Iris couldn't believe this…

_A Cop…A GODDAMN COP…tried to hurt my Wally!, _Thought Iris as she desperately tried to piece together Pike's motivation.

Iris knew that Barry and Pike barley tolerated each other at work, but for Pike to go so far as to target Wally just to spite Barry? That didn't make scenes! Neither did taking Wally for financial gain, the Allen's were well off but not by THAT much. What would Pike have gained from this? What would a grown man like Nicholas Pike gain from abducting a 12 year old boy and…?

Then Iris West-Allen's blood run cold, her eyes widened in horror as she recalled an article that Lois Lane had written a few years back. An article in which Lois had interviewed the families of children who had been the victims of child abduction and sexual abuse…

As she started to collapse from the shock, Barry rushed towards Iris, catching her before she could hit the ground. Carefully, Barry Allen helped his wife back to the couch so she could sit. Barry could see that she was having a panic attack. As Iris tried to speak her voice was hysterical and there were some new tears escaping from her eyes. Her hands grabbing Barry's costume again in a tight grip, as if it was a lifeline.

"No! Not Wally! He…he's just a boy…he doesn't… Barry please tell me I'm wrong! Tell me that this isn't like what happened with Sue and Dr. Light! Please…tell me that you found Wally before Pike could…!" Iris began as Barry raised his gloved hand, wiping away her tears before gently removing her hands from his suit and putting them in her lap and then speaking.

"It's okay Iris. I'm confident that Pike didn't have a chance to do anything to Wally before I rescued him, but…" Barry paused for a second. The hesitation scared Iris, what wasn't he telling her?!

"Barry…what is it?" Iris asked, afraid of what her husband would tell her. Barry sat down on the couch next to Iris. He leaned forward and put his hands on his head, taking a deep breath.

"Iris…Wally knows that I'm the Flash. W…When I found Wally, Pike was pointing a gun at him. Pike...he was going to kill him Iris. Our 12 year old nephew was crying, scared out of his mind and Pike was just going murder him! I…I managed to catch the bullet, but…"

Barry lifted his head up and looked at his wife. Iris could see that Barry was desperately trying to hold back his anger.

"I…I lost it Iris. I was going to kill him. I **WANTED** to kill him! Pike used position as a CCPD officer to kidnap our nephew, so he could do God knows what to him! And what then? Kill Wally? Bury him in an unmarked grave in the woods somewhere and then go back to work the next day?! All the while you and I would have gone the rest of our lives not knowing what really happened?! If…If Wally hadn't called me by name…if he hadn't put it together…I swear Nicholas Pike would have died for what he tried to do our family!" said Barry as Iris grabbed his left hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Wally's a smart kid. Honestly Barry, I'm amazed we were able to keep the secret as long as we did these last few years. I know we were planning on telling him eventually, I just wish it hadn't been under these…Wait? Did Pike hear Wally call you by name?!" Iris asked as Barry shook his head no.

"He was unconscious by then. I dropped Pike off at Central City General before taking Wally to CCPD. I explained the situation to Captain Singh, he swore not to let Wally out of his sight until you and I…"

Before Barry could finish his sentence, the phone rang.

"That will be the CCPD, likely to inform us that The Flash has rescued our nephew…" explained Barry as Iris got up and went to the kitchen to answer the phone, Barry following close behind. Iris picked up the phone on third ring. Barry watched as Iris talked with the person on the other end. Barry had to admit, he was impressed with Iris's ability to act surprised, after all the CCPD was only telling her everything that Barry himself revealed moments ago.

"Yes, thank you David. We'll come right down…" said Iris as she hung up the phone and returned her attention to Barry. A nervous look on her face.

"You were right. That was Captain David Singh. He told me that Wally has been found and is waiting for the both of us at CCPD headquarters. He also said Wally seemed anxious to leave CCPD as quickly as possible…

Barry nodded.

"Understandable, considering that it was a CCPD detective who kidnapped him to begin with, I suspect that it's going to be awhile before Wally feels comfortable trusting members of the CCPD or any police officers again." Barry explained as Iris started running a hand through her read hair.

"I know GBS will devour this story when the identity of Wally's kidnapper it breaks. Child abduction cases are always big, but a Cop? Using his badge to get a 12 year old to trust him? No offence Barry, but you're bosses at CCPD are going to face A LOT of criticism from the public, and considering it was _OUR_ nephew who was taken I just might be out there protesting with them. Whoever did the background check on Pike when he first joined the Central City Police Department should be fired!"

Barry nodded his head in agreement.

"We should probably get going to the station. Wally's going to need us now more than ever. This will most defiantly go to trial. Wally…he's going to have to testify…" Barry said nervously. If it were up to Barry Allen, Wally West wouldn't go anywhere near Nicholas Pike** EVER** again. Unfortunately, for justice to be done, Wally was going to have to face his abductor again, this time in court. Iris spoke as she made her way to the closet to grab her coat and purse.

"It will be a few months before the trial starts right? That should give us time to help Wally prepare"

As Iris finished getting ready to depart, Barry used his super speed to run upstairs to their bedroom and make a quick change back into civilian clothes. Once he came back down Iris was grabbing her car keys.

"I assume we're driving? As much as I would rather have you run us down to CCPD, a quick arrival only seconds after we got the call might be suspicious…"said Iris as Barry held his head down.

"I'm sorry…" said Barry regretfully. Iris went over and lifted his chin with her hand.

"Don't apologize, you saved Wally. If not for you being the Flash, if not for your speed, we might have never seen him again" With that Iris pulled her husband in for a kiss on the lips. Barry's cheeks blushing bright red. As they pulled away Iris looked Barry in the eye, her arms wrapped tenderly around his shoulders "Come on Mr. Superhero. Let's bring our kid home…"

Barry and Iris then exited the house. Got into Iris's car, and made the drive to the CCPD and Wally…

* * *

**Central City Police Department**

After the Flash (or Uncle Barry), had dropped him off at CCPD, Wally had been nervous at the prospect of his uncle leaving him with the police while he went to get Aunt Iris. This wasn't the first time that Wally West had visited the CCPD, he and Aunt Iris had made many visits to Barry's lab in the past 3 years, but that had been **BEFORE **Detective Pike had kidnapped him. Wally was worried, what if Pike had friends here? Friends who wouldn't be happy with what Wally was accusing him of? Of course Barry Allen also had friends here. The people that Wally had met before included Uncle Barry's direct superior, Captain David Singh, Detective August Hart, CSI's James Forest, Patty Spivot and Kristen Kramer. Of course there was also Darryl Frye, who had adopted Barry after his mother's murder 20 years ago, although he was now retired from the police force.

Right now Wally was sitting in an interview room that Singh had directed him towards after he called the Allen residence. Rationally the 12 year old knew why his uncle had to leave him for the time being. He was the Flash, a superhero, and as such Uncle Barry had to preserve his secret identity.

_The Flash…Uncle Barry IS the Flash…_ Wally thought. It was still crazy, Wally West's favorite superhero just happened to be his uncle. But in retrospect it made sense. Wally remembered several times in the past 3 years when his uncle would leave the house unexpectedly, with Aunt Iris never questioning these sudden departures. There was also the LARGE amount of food Barry would consume at meals, Wally had originally hand waved it as a weird quark of his uncles, but it made complete sense with the hype-fast metabolism of a speedster. If Wally had found out his uncles secret under any other circumstance it would be the most important thing on his mind. Sadly it wasn't…

Wally started tapping his leg impatiently. He knew from watching a few police dramas on TV with Uncle Barry that the Cops were going to ask him some questions about the kidnapping, but Wally really didn't want to do this now. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to embrace Aunt Iris to let her know he was safe, then go to bed so he could wake up the next morning and try to pretend this whole thing had never happened. Realistically though, Wally knew that wasn't an option. At least he wasn't alone, Captain Singh stayed by his side the entire time he was in the interview room, he had even gotten Wally a can of Soder Cola for the vending machine in the hall. After sitting across from Wally for several minutes, David Singh opened his mouth to speak…

"Wally…I know you have been through a lot, but we would really appreciate it you could tell us what happened today with Detective Pike. I…I know this won't be easy, but I'm afraid we need the full picture for the investigation"

Wally stared at Captain David Singh, unsure what to say. Despite the MANY disagreements Wally knew the police captain had with his uncle in the past, Barry had personally vouched for David Singh, telling his nephew that he could be trusted before leaving Wally with him. Despite all this Wally still hesitated…

"I…I want to wait for my aunt and uncle…" Wally said, his voice soft as Singh gave the boy an understanding nod.

They waited another 20 minutes, Wally occasionally looking at the clock on the wall and taking nervous sips of his soda. Then, after what seemed like forever, the interview room door was flung open, revealing Wally's guardians, Barry and Iris Allen. Iris ran into the room and made a beeline for her nephew as Wally stud up from his chair. Before the 12 year old knew it, he was enveloped in tight bear hug, his Aunt Iris crying as she clung to the boy, her grip like a vise.

"Oh Wally! I'm so sorry! Something like this** NEVER** should have happened to you! I…are you hurt? Did…did that bastard hurt you?! Oh God, I should have realized something was wrong sooner! I should picked you up myself! I…I…" Iris kept crying as she continued to cling to Wally, as if he would be taken away again if she were to let go. Wally couldn't help but feel guilty.

_Aunt Iris must have been worried sick! It's all __**MY**__ fault. _Wally thought as he fought back tears of his own. It would have been easy to go limp and let emotion overtake him again, but Wally West wanted to be strong for his aunt, as she and Uncle Barry had been strong for him when his Mom and Dad died.

"It's…Its okay Aunt Iris. I…I'm fine. Really…" Wally said, trying his best to sound confident despite the trauma of his ordeal. Wally's eyes meeting his uncle's. An expression of worry was written on Barry's face. God, Wally felt horrible for burdening them like this "…The Flash saved me. It's all worked out. I'm safe…you…you don't need to coddle me…no offence, but it's kind of embarrassing…"

Wally forced a laugh. Hoping it would lighten the mood in the interview room. It didn't…

"I…I'm sorry…" Wally said awkwardly as his uncle walked up to him and Iris. Iris finally released her nephew as Barry kneeled down, putting both of his hands on the 12 year old's shoulders and looking him in the eye before speaking.

"Wally, listen to me. **NONE** of this is your fault okay. **NONE **of it. You're a child and Nicholas Pike was a police officer. He used his badge and his position in the CCPD to deceive you. **ANYONE **could have fallen for this. Hell, if I had been in your place at this age, if a cop pulled up and told me that Darryl had been hurt, _of course_ I would have gone with him…" Barry said softly as Iris nodded in agreement.

"Barry is right. The **ONLY** person to blame for this is Pike. You understand kiddo?" Iris asked as Wally nodded, a single tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek.

Speaking of which…" Singh began as he closed the door to give them privacy. Barry turned to face his boss, whose face was full of guilt and sympathy.

"Barry…I'm sorry. Believe me when I say that I wish I could just let you and Iris take Wally home. But…we need to follow procedure. The Flash told us most of what happened. But we need a statement from Wally…"

Barry nodded in agreement before turning to Wally and Iris. Wally looked at his uncle, his eyes were tired.

"Do…do we have to talk about it now?" Wally asked hoping his Aunt and Uncle could give him some kind of out. Unfortunately Barry shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kid. But this is how the CCPD handles these kind of cases. But it's okay, you're aunt and I will be with you the entire time. Alright?" explained Barry as Wally looked down at his sneakers.

"I…if you're with me…I suppose I can do it…" Wally said as Captain Singh grabbed the phone that hug on the wall by the door. He dialed a number before speaking.

"This is Singh. Get me Detectives Curtis and Conwell. I need them Interview Room A" said Singh, who then hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Barry's family. Singh knew that when word of Pike actions got out it would be a shit storm. The press, not to mention the public, would likely crucify them, but that didn't matter now. What mattered to David Singh was helping for Wally West and, by making sure Nickolas Pike faced justice for his crimes, hopefully give the 12 year old boy some measure of peace...

* * *

**Central City Suburbs / The Home of Nicholas Pike**

"BREAK IT DOWN!" said Detective August Hart as he gave the order to a CCPD Swat Team, who used a battering ram to break down the door to Detective Nicholas Pike's home. Pike was unmarried, he lived alone in the house and as far as August Hart knew he had no relatives in either Central City or Keystone.

After The Flash had shown up at CCPD with Barry's missing nephew and revealed, to the horror of everyone present, that Pike had apparently abducted the boy on his way home from school, Captain Singh had acted quickly. Making sure Pike was under guard at Central City General, sending officers to retrieve the Detective's car from the Big Belly Burger just outside of Keystone and finally sending August to track down Judge Infantino so they could get a warrant to search Pike's home for anything that could help them in building a case. As the Swat Team broke down the door and entered the house, securing the area in minutes, Detective August Hart followed them inside along with CSI's Patty Spivot and Kristen Kramer.

They found nothing downstairs or in the basement, that just left upstairs and the bedroom. August was the first one up. As he grabbed the handle and he opened the door to Pike's bedroom, His eyes widened…

On one of the walls there were dozens of photographs, along with a camera and laptop on a nearby desk. As August got closer he realized, to his horror, they were all photos of Wally West.

"Oh My God…" said Patty Spivot as she and Kristen entered behind Detective Hart. As Patty stood there, her mouth hung open in shock, Kristen went over to the wall to get a closer look at the pictures.

"I…this ones from last year's CCPD picnic. That one has Wally and another boy walking out of Spisak Junior High. There is a photo of Iris taking Wally to the dentist and…Holy Shit! This one went missing from Barry's desk! I remember I helped him look for it…but…we never found it…until now…"

"Pike was stalking Wally! We had a Goddamn **Predator** inside the CCPD!" said August Hart, his voice ice cold.

August Hart had been friends with Barry Allen for years, long before they entered the police academy together. When his brother Jorge, a fellow cop, had been killed in the line of duty, Barry and Iris had been his shoulder to cry on. The Allen family had August over for dinner several times, as such he had an opportunity to meet and get to know Wally a little bit. The thought of anyone intentionally hurting that kid, made Detective August Hart sick!

The CCPD Detective then turned his attention to the laptop on the desk. August motioned to Patty who picked it up, her gloved hands preventing her from leaving any additional fingerprints.

"I don't want to imagine what we're going find on this. I've worked kidnapping and child predator cases before, the worst stuff is always on the prep's computer" said Patty as she placed the computer into a plastic bag. Then Kristen's cell phone rang. She checked the Caller Id, seeing that it was James Forest back at the CCPD crime lab she answered the call.

"I hear you James. What is it? Did you and the team get a chance to look through Pike's car yet?" Kristen asked as August Hart and Patty Spivot watched, impatiently waiting for Kristen to relay to them what James Forest had discovered. When Kristen finally got off the phone, her face looked pale…

"What is it? What did Forest find in Pike's car?" asked Patty anxiously.

"They…they opened the trunk of Pike's car…" Kristen began trying to compose herself "They found several items. Duct tape, garbage bags, bleach, and c…condoms...I…give me a second…" said Kristen as she put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. After taking a few seconds to compose herself, Kristen Kramer turned back to August and Patty, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry guys. I…damn it! This isn't my first time doing a case like this! I mean, I _KNEW _to expect stuff like this but…"

"It's okay. This is different. It's personal this time. Barry's our friend and some sicko went after his nephew!" said Patty, going over to Kristen and offering her co-worker sympathetic smile and shoulder to lean on as August nodded in agreement.

"Patty's right. This is **PERSONAL**! Pike was one of our own and he went after Barry's kid! I promise you this, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that scumbag never again sees the outside of a prison cell!"

"I think we can _ALL_ agree on that" said Patty as she, Kristen and August exited the bedroom to check in with the rest of the Swat Team…

* * *

**Central City Suburbs/Allen Residence **

It was almost midnight by the time that Barry pulled Iris's car into the driveway. At CCPD, Wally spent over an hour telling Detectives Curtis and Conwell exactly what had transpired. Wally recalled in great detail how Nicholas Pike had pulled up in his car as he was walking home from school. He told them how Pike lied about Iris being in a car accident. How he had shown Wally his badge to gain the boys trust. How when they started to leave Central City, Wally had grown suspicious of the detectives intentions. How Wally attempted to flee from Pike when he became convinced he was being kidnapped and finally ending with how the Flash had found and rescued him from certain death. Of course, Wally withheld the part about him learning the Flash's secret identity…

After that they left the police station, only stopping at a drive thru to pick up some fast food. Wally hadn't eaten anything since lunch, he quickly devoured the greasy cheeseburger with haste. During the trip back home, Iris would turn her head and look at her nephew in the back seat, as she sat up front with Barry. She kept asking if he was okay. Wally kept assuring his aunt that he was fine…even if that wasn't exactly true…

As the three of them got out of the car and made their way to the house. Wally was hit with a strange realization.

_I was lucky. A lot of kidnapped children NEVER make it home again, _Wally thought as Uncle Barry held the door open for him and Aunt Iris. Once inside Iris turned to Barry.

"It's a good thing we informed Bruce that Wally was rescued on our way to the station. Right now the last thing I want to deal with is Batman in my living room…"

Wally's eyes lit up.

"Batman?! Wait…you called him Bruce! You know Batman's secret identity don't you?! Did…did you call him when I was missing?!" Wally asked, barley holding back his shock and awe. Barry couldn't help but smile. Despite all that had happened, a part of him was glad that he no longer had to hid this part of his life from Wally.

"I'm in the Justice League kid. I'm close friends with just about everyone on the team. We try to watch each-other's backs, even when we're not wearing our super suits" Barry explained as Wally stared at his uncle completely amazed. Kyle Rayner would be so jealous if he knew that Wally was actually related to member of the Justice League…

"Okay boys, we can talk about superhero stuff later, I've think we've ALL had enough excitement for one day" said Iris before turning to Wally "I'm going to call the school on Monday and tell them you'll be taking few days off. I want you to have time to recover before we start the process of getting back to normal. Given the circumstances I don't think your teachers will mind. If necessary we can have Kyle or one of your other friends pick up your homework so you don't fall behind. It…it might also help to talk to someone qualified…"

"Oh no…You guys want me to see therapist don't you?" Wally groaned as his Aunt and Uncle exchanged looks before Barry spoke.

"Wally listen, being kidnapped…that's an incredibly traumatic experience for a child. Remember, I was only two years younger than you are now when my mom was murdered. I didn't want to do it either, but talking about it helped me in the long run. It will help you too, beside you remember Ms. Lance right? You talked to her a bit after…after you're parents passed away…"

Wally nodded. He indeed remembered Ms. Lance from when his parents died. She had been very nice and patient with Wally when he was still trying to come to terms with their deaths. Maybe, just maybe, Ms. Lance could help him with this too...

"Okay. If you think it will help, I'll see her" said Wally as he let out a yawn. He was tired. Normally Barry and Iris would let him stay up a little on Friday and Saturday nights, but now Wally wanted nothing more than to hit the hay. Wally started to head for the stairs…

"Going to bed?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, I'm beat…" said Wally as he made it to the top the stairs. He was about to open the door to his room when Iris spoke.

"Wally wait! If…if you need us for anything…_ANYTHING_ at all. Remember your uncle and I are right down the hall. Okay?"

Wally hesitated before answering.

_Maybe…Maybe they'd let me sleep with them tonight if …NO! Stop it! You're not a baby Walls. You don't need to be coddled like that anymore. You survived what happened to Mom and Dad, you can survive_ _this..., _Wally thought before answering his aunt...

"I'll be alright Aunt Iris. Goodnight" said Wally as he opened the door and entered his room. He turned on a light before throwing his coat on the chair by his computer and then removing his pants, sneakers and socks. Then Wally went over towards a draw and pull out some pajama bottoms. Putting them on and turning off the light, Wally West climbed into bed. Within 30 minutes Wally had fallen asleep…

* * *

Wally rubbed his eyes as he made his way downstairs. It was morning. The sun was shining and bird were singing. When Wally reached the bottom of the staircase he looked around for his aunt and uncle. Wally looked downstairs for a bit, but there was no sign of Iris or Barry.

_I guess they're still sleeping…, _Wally thought as he made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a carton of orange juice. He then went to a cupboard to grab himself glass. After Wally finished pouring himself some OJ, he was about to take a sip when he heard a familiar voice from behind him…

"Morning Wally…"

At that moment Wally froze. He dropped his drink, the glass shattering on impact with the kitchen floor!

_Th…That voice! It…It can't be…, _Wally thought, terrified as he slowly turned around. To his complete shock and horror, Wally West found himself coming face to face with the man who had kidnapped him. Detective Nicholas Pike.

"Hay kiddo. Miss me?" Pike asked, letting out a chuckle as Wally tried to back away from the intruder.

"Y…You can't be here! Uncle Barry said…the Flash stopped you! He…turned you over to the police!" Wally said as Pike moved closer to the boy.

"Come on kid. I've worked for the CCPD for years. I know all their tricks. Did you _really_ think they could keep me locked up? But enough of the small talk, you and I have some unfinished business…" Pike said as he reached behind his back and pulled out his gun…

"**NO!"** Wally screamed. He pushed himself past Pike, getting himself out of kitchen before making it to the staircase. Running up the stairs and screaming, Wally made a beeline for his Aunt and Uncle's room.

"**UNCLE BARRY! AUNT IRIS! HELP! IT'S PIKE! HE'S HERE! HE'S IN THE HOUSE, HE…"**

When Wally pushed open the bedroom door he screamed at the sight before him! On the floor, in a pool of their own blood, lay Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen. Their lifeless eyes open and unmoving, with bullet holes visible on their chest and heads. Wally West entered the room and fell to his knees as the warm tears started coming down his freckled face.

"No…NONONONONO! You… you guys can't be dead! YOU CAN'T! I…I already lost one set of parents…I…_PLEASE_ don't leave me alone like this...I…I can't…Uncle Barry…Aunt Iris…" Wally sobbed uncontrollably as he heard Pike come up the stairs and enter the room behind him. Wally whimpered as he turned his head towards the man who had murdered his family…

"Don't fret kid. I'm going to reunite you with them right now…" said Pike as he pointed his gun at Wally.

"No! Don't! Please don't!" yelled Wally, begging for his young life. The 12 year old screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs as Pike pulled the trigger…

* * *

"**WALLY WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"**

Wally West's upper body lurched forward. His eyes opened and his face was covered with sweat and tears as he began hyperventilating. Wally quickly realized he was back in his bed, the bedroom lights were on, the digital clock on his nightstand said it was 3:00 in the morning, and his very much alive Aunt and Uncle were standing over him with worried looks on their faces. Barry's hands were on his shoulders, indicating too Wally that he had been trying to wake the boy up from his nightmare. Wally realized that they must have heard him screaming from their bedroom and come running.

_Nightmare! It was a nightmare!, _Wally thought as his Uncle Barry wiped the tears from his freckled face. Aunt Iris sat on the edge of his bed and hugged him. This time Wally went limp, letting emotion overtake him, he completely broke down, burying his head into his aunt's neck as she rubbed circles on his back.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're safe Wally. You're safe…" said Iris softly over and over again as her nephew spent the next hour of the early morning crying…


End file.
